Sex Education
by dare121
Summary: Quinn has a g!p, she's sitting in Sex Ed and Rachel is wearing the shortest skirt known to man. So when Rachel goes to the bathroom, Quinn follows. Smur ensues. Please, if you don't like g!p, please don't read this. Faberry.


**Title:** Sex Ed  
><strong>Author:<strong> dare121  
><strong>Rating:<strong> NC-17  
><strong>Length:<strong> 2806  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> No Spoiler  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Taken from this prompt:

_quinn has a peen, shes listening to a sex ed class.. which is making her kind of uncomfortable in her pants. she turns her head to the side and a couple of chairs a way is rachel with a very very short skirt that shows her legs.. she cant stop staring and unconsciously her hand goes to her crotch.. she then hears rachel ask for permission to go to the restroom and after a few minutes she does the same.. _

_bonus points if she throws rachels legs around her waist and pins her to on the bathroom wall, realizes that shes wearing a tiny thong, moves it aside not bothering taking it off... _

_extra bonus for dirty talk.._

at the glee_kink_meme.

**/**

Sex ed class, Quinn found out, wasn't at all the best way to hide her big secret.

She had been quite optimistic before. What could happen to her in Sex ed class with her creepy, old teacher Mrs. Lauren? She had hoped that the class would be like the Sex ed classes on TV where the teacher only whipped out a banana and showed them how to correctly apply a condom. Not that Quinn needed any help with that, she had already practiced plenty on her own. After all she didn't want to get some poor girl pregnant.

That's right, Quinn Fabray had been born with a penis.

But Sex ed, as it turned out, was more about charts with naked people on them than bananas. And apparently Mrs. Lauren, who had initially been set out to take over the class, had broken her hip last summer on a camping trip with her equally creepy husband.

So now it was the new trainee teacher Ms. Card who was in charge of the class. It would have been fine, Quinn had learned how to control her urges and how to prevent a boner while in school, but it was an extremely hot day and sweat was pooling all around, especially between Ms. Card's breasts, Quinn had discovered. Her low-cut blouse didn't help matters either.

Quinn tried to focus on the matter at hand, the Sex ed charts, but the pictures of a naked woman and Ms. Card pointing at different areas while explaining their growth in puberty wasn't making it any easier. Quinn felt sweat building on the back of her neck as she desperately tried to keep herself in check and not make a scene, slowly closing her eyes and turning her head to the side.

Think of something else, think of something else... Her eyes snapped open and to her great relief her eyes landed on one Rachel Berry. Rachel Berry in her argyle sweaters and her big nose and her admittedly not so manly hands neatly folded in her lap. A lap only covered with a very flimsy material. Quinn swallowed. She knew that Rachel liked short skirts. But normally they reached at least mid-thigh and normally Quinn didn't get turned by looking at Rachel Berry.

Quinn's eyes traveled over the exposed skin of Rachel's crossed legs, the angle making Rachel's sweaty skin glisten in the light streaming through the windows. Four chairs away from her Rachel listened intently to what Ms. Card had to say about the common use of the female genitalia with her brows furrowed and her lips pursed.

Quinn could feel her cock get slightly hard in her jeans as Rachel uncrossed her legs and let one hand travel over the tanned thigh to swipe away some of the sweat that had gathered there before raising the hand that had calmly resided over her ridiculously short skirt just a second ago.

"Ms. Card? I need to use the restroom, please.", Rachel's raised hand let her argyle sweater rise as well, exposing a sliver of toned stomach and Quinn's hand reflexively went to the ever growing bulge in her pants. She gulped as her index finger traced over her jeans-clad member and she watched Rachel get out of her chair. The skirt fluttered a little bit and Quinn could have sworn she had seen a flash of... of something naked and round. But Rachel was wearing underwear, right?

The thought of Rachel not wearing underwear only heightened her desire. She had to take care of her dick before it got too big and she wouldn't be able to hide it anymore. Besides, Rachel just went to the bathroom... Quinn had to take her chance.

A few minutes after Rachel had left the room Quinn raised her hand as well and before Ms. Card could deny her the permission slip for the bathroom she was out of her seat and out of the room, her hand still firmly placed against her crotch and semi-hard member.

Quinn almost ran to the bathroom and by the time she arrived Rachel was already washing her hands, humming a tune which Quinn identified to be their newest glee number.

Rachel raised her head as Quinn closed and locked the door behind her, panting slightly from running.

"Quinn! Are you alright, you look a little flushed.", Quinn could see that Rachel was tense, probably because she expected Quinn to hurl some insult or possibly a hidden slushy at her. Rachel was leaning against the counter, her pert ass sticking out behind her and Quinn's pants felt uncomfortable and tight against her erection. An erection Rachel was going to take care of.

Quinn made two long steps in Rachel's direction before grabbing her elbow and turning her around, pressing their fronts together and roughly attacking Rachel's mouth with her own. Her hands were already busy feeling up Rachel's thighs by the time Rachel regained her composure and pulled away from Quinn's mouth enough to speak.

"Quinn, what are you do-mhh.", Quinn silenced her with her mouth once more and made sure Rachel couldn't back out this time, lifted Rachel up by her legs and changed their position, pushing the confused singer up against the tile wall next to them instead.

Rachel fastened her legs around Quinn's waist and finally responded to Quinn's kiss, her lips hungrily latching on to the blonde's tongue and thrusting her hips softly against Quinn's now rock hard appendage. Quinn groaned low in her stomach.

"Fuck, Rachel. Do you know how filthy you look with that skirt on? How slutty?", she ground her hard member into Rachel's core and the brunette moaned into Quinn's mouth.

"Q-Quinn... You're- You're", she couldn't form a coherent sentence as Quinn pulled down the zipper of her jeans and pulled her cock out of its confinement. Rachel stared down at the humongous cock that now sat idly in Quinn's hand. It was big.

"Fuck yes, Rach, I'm so fucking hard for you. It's your own damn fault I'm so hard right now so now you're gonna have to take care of it like the good little slut that you are.", she hoisted Rachel up a little higher and hiked up her skirt, snaking her hand inside it to pull down Rachel's panties, but only finding a tiny, soaked piece of fabric. Rachel was wearing a thong. Quinn hadn't imagined the flash of butt before.

Rachel was embarrassingly wet for Quinn and tried to find some kind of leverage, some kind of resistance against Quinn's still hand. "Fuck, Quinn, please. I need it.", she saw Quinn smirk.

"You're not even wearing any real panties. How considerate of you.", Quinn lined herself up, gripped her cock tightly and pushed Rachel's thong away with a finger before slowly guiding her thick appendage into the singer's hot core. Quinn had never felt anything this good in her entire life. Inch by inch she pressed into the warm wet passage.

"Shit, Rach, you wanna take it all? You wanna take my whole dick inside?", she was almost in now and her groans were only accompanied by soft whimpering on Rachel's part. The singer nodded frantically, a lip between teeth and her heels digging into Quinn's back, beckoning her closer, deeper inside.

With one swift thrust Quinn was all the way inside and it felt like heaven. She pulled out slowly, reveling in the feeling of the contracting walls around her, only leaving her thick head inside before pushing in again, this time harder and faster. Rachel's mouth opened a fraction seemingly in wonder as Quinn hit that spot inside that made her toes curl and her eyes roll into the back of her head.

Quinn's thrusts picked up and she gripped Rachel's hips lifting her up before letting her fall back onto her pulsing cock. This was so much better than jacking off in her room to porn, this was the real deal. "Shit, Rach. You're gonna take my cum, you're gonna take it and you're gonna own it like a little slut.", the blonde's hand took hold of the short, flimsy skirt and pushed it upwards so that she could watch her cock go in and out of the brunette's hole, Rachel's juices mixing with Quinn's precome and wetting Quinn's cock making it glisten in the dull light of the bulb on the ceiling.

Rachel moaned loudly into Quinn's hair, her fingernails digging into the blonde's arms and her head hitting the wall behind her repeatedly as the blonde pounded into her like a jackhammer, never relenting and never letting go.

"Quinn, Q-Quinn. Ah, Quinn. Mhh, I'm- I'm c-close.", Rachel grasped Quinn's head and brought their mouths together for a searing kiss as her lips quivered and her walls started to contract around the blonde's never softening cock and they panted into each others mouths as Quinn brought her right hand down to the brunette's clit, flicking and thumbing it. That's all it took for Rachel to come undone.

With a loud wail of Quinn's name her frame shook violently against the body still hoisting her up, her walls gripping Quinn's cock so tight it almost hurt. But the blonde wasn't satisfied, she was surprised she hadn't yet blown but the longer she could reside in this slick, hot passage the better.

"I bet you love coming for my dick, right, Rachel?", she pushed in slower but deeper, making Rachel's almost limp body shiver and whimper. Rachel nodded jerkily but that wasn't enough, Quinn wanted more. "You answer me when I ask you something, slut." She canted her hips forward roughly and Rachel squeaked softly.

"Yes, Quinn, I love coming for your dick.", Rachel's arms tightened lightly around Quinn's shoulders.

"You filthy bitch, you can't wait to be filled with my come, can you?", she raised her hand that had still lazily stroked the brunette's clit and brought it to Rachel's breast, toying with and tweaking the hard nipple. "Say it for me, tell me you want to be filled with my come."

"I want you to fill me with come, Quinn. I want you to fill me up.", Rachel was still in a daze but she could feel her second orgasm coming on. The way the blonde talked to her turned her on so much, she didn't even dare defy the blonde in fear of her pulling out. She had been on the pill for quite some time now, on order of her dads. Better safe than sorry. She was glad now. Of course she'd never imagined the Quinn Fabray, HBIC, to take not only her virginity but to also make her glad she was protected.

Quinn's jerks became irregular as she could feel herself getting near her own orgasm. Hearing Rachel talk like such a slut was making her even harder than she'd ever been before. "Shit, Rach. I'm close. Take my come, Rach, take itttt.", and with one final thrust she emptied herself deep inside the hot cavern, Rachel following close behind with her own orgasm.

Rachel's legs felt like jello as she hesitantly set them back on the ground, Quinn's quivering body leaning against hers and her now softening penis still buried inside Rachel. Quinn panted into the singer's hair as she tried to regain some semblance of strength as she was pretty sure her legs wouldn't carry her on their own. She felt Rachel's hands slightly and gently rubbing her back and stroking through her hair and she'd have said it felt nice but she was still Quinn Fabray. Admittedly, she had just fucked Rachel Berry up against the bathroom wall, in her school. She'd made Rachel come twice but that didn't mean she would change anything about the way she treated the other girl.

"Quinn... could you... pull out your, uhm... penis, please?", Quinn slowly raised her head from Rachel's shoulder and looked into the brown eyes of her arch-nemesis. Her pretty damn hot arch-nemesis. She could feel herself get hard again just at the sight of those brown eyes. Rachel squeaked. "I-It's moving!" Quinn chuckled softly.

She slowly leaned towards Rachel's ear, blowing hot air against the smaller girl's skin. "That's because it's getting hard again. Do you know what that means? That means you owe me another orgasm.", she gradually pulled out her favorite appendage inch by inch, kind of the way she had eased her way inside priorly and pulled away from Rachel but not enough to let the brunette get away from her.

"You know what you have to do, Rachel. You made me hard, you gotta take care of me, those are the rules. Come on, on your knees.", Quinn's cock was hard again, painfully so, glistening from both their come. The brunette looked unsure for a second then carefully sunk to her knees. Just feeling Rachel's hot breath touching her hot member was making her leak new precome, dripping onto Rachel's inspecting face. "Come on, Rachel, I haven't got all day." And with that, she grabbed the back of Rachel's head and pushed her pulsating cock into the brunette's surprised mouth. Rachel made a surprised noise but just grabbed onto Quinn's jeans for some leverage before letting her face get fucked by the one and only Quinn Fabray.

"Ah, shit. Rach, your mouth feels so good around my cock.", she pushed in deep, letting her cock rub leisurely against the back of her lovers throat almost coming instantly when Rachel moaned, the vibrations sending jolts through Quinn's body.

Quinn would have continued with the way she was fucking Rachel's mouth but the brunette had a different idea, she pulled away from Quinn's cock with a wet plop and instead grabbed the shaft with a strong hand, pumping fast and hard and making the blonde's hips buck forwards into her hand.

"You like that, Quinn? You like the way I jack you off? The way my hand feels around your cock? You love the way I'm on my knees for you, like a dirty whore? This is your disgusting fantasy of a good fuck? Did you fantasize about doing this to some poor girl? I bet you couldn't find somebody who was willing to come help you out.", she accentuated each of her words with a hard stroke and reveled in the way Quinn moaned above her, succumbing to the way the singer was making her feel.

"F-Fuck.", Quinn knew she was near to the brink but she didn't want this to end. This was amazing, she had never felt this good. Maybe she should keep Rachel around after all, maybe they should just skip the rest of the day and do other things instead. Things that involved a little less clothing and a little more skin on skin action.

Rachel flicked her tongue against the head of Quinn's cock and the blonde lost all train of thought as the head of her cock was sucked into Rachel's awaiting mouth. She was so close. So goddamn close, but Rachel pulled her mouth away.

"I want you to come all over my face, Quinn. I want you to see the mess you're making, I want you to see how fucking good your come looks on me.", she pumped Quinn's cock faster and faster and was once again surprised how big Quinn's stamina was and how long she could last.

Quinn's mouth opened in a silent moan as she felt herself coming, shooting thick ropes of come all over Rachel's awaiting mouth and spraying into her open mouth. Quinn's hips bucked a few more times before her cock became flaccid and she opened her mouth to the sight of Rachel's face dripping in warm come, smiling up at a disarmed Quinn.

Quinn softly sank to her knees in front of Rachel and swiped a bit of come onto her finger, holding it out for Rachel who eagerly took it into her mouth, sucking it clean. Quinn almost got hard again just at the feel of Rachel's tongue wrapping itself around her index finger, but she contained herself. They both needed to get out of the school first. She wanted Rachel on a real bed.

"You wanna get out of here?", she smiled almost nervously at the come-covered diva, anxious to hear her answer. Now that she knew what it felt like to fuck Rachel Berry she didn't think she could stop even if she wanted to.

But the worry she held of Rachel not wanting to come with her were swept aside at the brunette's famous Rachel Berry smile and the soft, wet kiss she received. Oh yes, she was definitely sleeping with Rachel Berry again.


End file.
